goshibitofandomcom-20200213-history
Allman Creedo
Allman Creedohttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/311' '(also known as Allman the Windhttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/250 or simply Allman) is a member of the swordsman group known as the Goshibito. Like Shirotora he is a foreigner in Azuma. In his past he was a part of the Creedo crime family. Appearance Allman is a mid-height man (same as Taka). He has avarage lenght, curlying at it's end black hair with a grey reflection on it's top. He has hazel eyes and a scar on his right cheeck. Allman is seen in a black suit with a beige shirt. He wears also two belts - one for his pants with a silver buckle and one for his sword Batora with a golden engraved buckle. Unlike many characters he is seen in cowboy boots, instead of martial arts boots''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/358/''. History Youth Allman was raised in Fuego Republic, Fuego City in 1383''In year 1399 he is 16 years old''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/310/ http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/311 in a crime family know as the Creedos. In 1399 Allman decides to rebel againt his tyrant father which ended in killing his half-brother, Yaguar, and leaving Fuego Republic. He fleed to the West continent on a ship''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/374/''. After recovering from his injuries Allman tried to find a job on the west continent only to be refused''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/646/''. After a year Allman found an employment as a groom in Braveski's mansion in Eagle Kingdom''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/376''. He also agreed to train Tadeo Braveski in swordsmanship. On a certain night the mansion was set on fire. Allman tried to save the Braveski's but the house collapsed. The wnd managed only to take Batora form the mansion and ran away. Early Goshibito days On many occasions it is stated that Allman was one of the earlies members of the group (joining Taka and Usagi). Like the other members he joined the Royal Swordsmen army where he served until the Goshibito was promoted as Emperor Kuma's personal protectors. The Betrayal While the group was coming back from a mission, ordered by the Emperor, they witnessed as the two palace formations (Red Royal Swordsmen and Palace Swords) fighting each other. The Goshibito defended the 'Red Royals' and acknowledged that Usagi, their former team mate, betrayaled the Emperor and tried to take over the Palacehttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/58/. The group splited, and Allman with Taka went to save Kuma. The two also decided to split and went search different rooms. After a short time Allman felt the Palace is shaking''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/76/''. After returning to Taka, the Wind saved the Thief who was taking heavy damage from Usagi''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/303/''. Post-Betrayal Because of the Usagi's betrayal outcome, Taka told the group to split aroun Azuma. For some time Allman stayed in Nikukyuh village, Honyuhrui region''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/230/''. Time has come When taka decided to gather the team once again, Allman was found in Nikukyuh by Shirotora and a bounty hunter hired by Usagi, Domino. Allman defeated the threat and a second bounty hunter, Sankawa. Outside the village Allman ensured Taka and the others that they can count on him with retrieving Emperor Kuma's throne''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/287/''. Fight with Kashmir When the group took a break on their journey Allman felt a strong ishi nearby their location''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/436/''. After the owner of the ishi showed himself Allman started a fight with KashmirChapter 26 "The Unstopable". After a short brawl Allman is repleaced in battle by Taka. After Kashmir is knocked out he with the rest of the Gruop continue their journey''Chapter 29 "Shock". Fort Kiba After reaching Kiba and learning that army of General Tetsushin (Goshibito's former commander) imprisoned Daikon, he and Nashi enter the camp (Allman as disguised Nashi's prisoner). Allman is also locked in the old courthouse, where he is suppoused to free himself, which he is unable to do, as his chains can't be broke from "inside"''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/611/. Family and Relatives Many of his family members are known as a part of the Creedo family. This Includes: * Avaricio Creedo - his father * Jessica Creedo - his mother * Yaguar Creedo - his half-brother (deceased) * Gato Creedo - his half-brother Strenght Stone Cold.]] Although not knowing any magic''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/253, Allman is shown to be a powerful swordsman, perfectly handling his sabre, Batora. Mastery of the blade not allso allows him to control the wind but also fly (or as stated by Allman himself - ride the wind''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/251/''). Before being trained in sabre fighting he was shown to be trained in spade fighting (probably teached by Rico). Swords Allman is wielding the sabre of wind, Batora, which he took from the Braveski's mansion on Tadeo's demand to save it from the mansion's fire in 1400. The swords allows Allman to control the wind. Fights * Allman vs. Rico (training/won). * Allman vs. Yaguar Creedo (won). * Allman vs. Avaricio Creedo (lost). * Allman vs. Tadeo Braveski (multiple times/trainings). * Allman vs. Domino (won). * Allman vs. Sankawa Saburo (won). * Allman vs. Kashmir Polk (drawed). Others * Allman resembles Antonio Banderas' El Mariachi from the 1995 film Desperado. Also the cover of Escape from Fuego with the injuried Allman is a homage to a similliar scene from the film. * Allman's name might be a reference to the Allman Brothers Band. Also, his mother's name is a reference to the band's 1973 instrumental song Jessica. * He is the first of the Goshibito to mention his former military rank (captain)Page 3212. References Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Fuego inhabitants Category:Swordsmen Category:Goshibito Category:Former Royal Swordsmen Category:Characters